


the superior storyline

by halfthewords (Sierra)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/halfthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does that leave him with?" Morrison asks, raising a brow.</p><p>Miz grins over at him. "Maryse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the superior storyline

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 at some stage of my Miz/Morrison fixation.

* * *

 

"Wouldn't mind your storyline with DiBiase," Miz remarks as he holds compressed ice to his nose.

"Come on. You have the briefcase and the US title. What about mine sounds better than yours?" Morrison questions as he pulls his elbow pads off.

"Well," Miz pauses, "wouldn't wanna be _you_ , you're losing almost every match." Morrison rolls his eyes. "Minus that worthless belt DiBiase carries around, the bad haircut, and his father's recycled gimmick..."

"What does that leave him with?" Morrison asks, raising a brow.

Miz grins over at him. "Maryse."

Scoffing, Morrison starts unlacing his boots, one calf propped on the other knee. "If blonde and dull is your thing," he says, ignoring the indignant look from Miz.

"Hey," Miz retorts. "I'll have you know she's got plenty of charisma. Almost as much as me."

"More than DiBiase, and that isn't saying much--"

" _Anyway_ ," Miz interjects, "beats a certain easy brunette, any day of the week."

Now it's Morrison's turn to object; he zips his bag and tosses it to the floor. "Now you're going too far."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to bring personality--or lack thereof--into this." Miz shrugs.

Before he picks up his bag to leave, Morrison scowls down at him. "Watch your mouth, or next time I'll _ask_ Shad to break your nose. Bet he'd be happy to."


End file.
